


The Aftershave Dilemma

by corda_cariora



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corda_cariora/pseuds/corda_cariora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gives Will a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftershave Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know. This really got away from me.

Will once again stands before the statue of the stag, staring at it intently. He sighs, and rubs his palms into his eyes, as if to remove the headache that has been bothering him for the past few hours. Hannibal sits in his arm chair patiently, watching Will.

Will turns around suddenly, crosses his arms, eyes flashing down on Hannibal’s shoes.

“Did you really smell me because of my aftershave?”

Hannibal’s jaw almost drops, but he manages to keep his blank and calm facial expression unchanged. Either Will Graham has a very accurate memory or he fixated on that-time-when-Hannibal-just-couldn’t-resist event. He takes few seconds to think of an answer while staring at Will’s eyes (to keep him from looking up, obviously).

“Yes. Do you think there could be another reason?” Hannibal asks in an amused tone. He stands up and walks over to his desk. He taps his fingers on a small, grey, but otherwise completely ordinary paper box. “The smell was distracting and appalling. I don’t know how you stand it.”  

Will smiles: “the aftershave dilemma” is now their own inside joke. “Perhaps I just got used to it. What’s the term you doctors use? Habituation. I’ve become habituated with that distracting and appalling smell.”

“I appreciate the terminology, but this is a very serious issue.”

Will blinks in confusion as Hannibal hands him the gray box. It dawns on him that the box probably contains Hannibal’s aftershave of choice. He looks at the object in his hands like he’s never laid eyes on anything gray or square before, utterly surprised that Hannibal would be this...persistent.

“Please throw away all those horrid aftershaves you own, Will.” Hannibal smiles. “If the scent of these fragrant fruits don’t please your senses, I will find something else, I assure you.”

“Thank you?” Will finally manages to choke out. “How much was this? How much do I owe you?”

“You owe me to use it instead of your old aftershaves,” Hannibal repeats, patting Will on the shoulder before gently pushing him outside, urging him to try the gift in the comfort of his own home. To the last second, Will seems confused, but Hannibal is sure that there is gratitude and a growing sense of endearment in there somewhere.


End file.
